clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 15
Roleplay. Hello Penguin-Pal, It has come to my attention that many users put up many assorted blogs for roleplays that generally clog up space on the wiki. My idea is to make a special thread on the forum for a huge and proper roleplay. This way the wiki will not be clogged up. People will fill out the character creation sheet and discuss the roleplay and such on the service thread, and roleplay on the RP thread. It will have rules such as no violence (Please give me specifics on what shouldn't be allowed int his department) or godmodding. Also, only one roleplay should be allowed at a time. Please approve this idea. I will run the roleplay and moderate it. Gary3008 (talk) 02:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) CM Calendar Kitten's time is up and cm calendar now it's some person's turn :P . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 09:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You Are Best Friend Penguin-Pal You Are Best Friend Like Me Phineas6778 ! Wanne Be Friend ? Sharkbate P-Pal Sharkbate made troll face in the chat . Angrybird told me about it . It is a spam . Do something about this . ' --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC)' Music/-Wikimedia Hello again, Penguin Pal! It's been a while since I've contacted you. I would like to know how to make WikiMedia Videos on my wiki. I hope that you don't mind, and thank-you! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sharkbate(one more time) It was today only AB told me about it :/ . Sharkbate also admitted :/ ' --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:Music/-Wikimedia Indeed I was, Penguin Pal. I would like to aim my wiki to the top. I have enabled EVERYTHING on it, hoping to gain some users. I had a staff member drop by to even see what I was doing. I would like you to teach me your ways of technology and Wikia Knowledge. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Bomb A user is using a chat bob on chat he has done at many times yesterday and he has done today also again come on chat please ! --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Unlock P-P, Can you unlock the List of known moderators page because I've noticed some errors with it and would like to edit them! Chat Moderator Extension Dear Penguin Pal, I have been noticing the performance of Batreeqah as a chat moderator today and I wondered with him filtering more inappropriate language and I wondered with a good user like him I am asking you to keep him a chat moderator. , February 3, 2013 Block I see that you haven't blocked anyone else... Why am I the only one being blocked for calling someone, "noob"? Dororo called me a noob at least 3 times, and Dogkid 1 time. Pucho calls TONS of users noobs. Why am I the ONLY one blocked? It doesn't seam fair. I think I should have only been banned from chat for 2 hours. Please come to UltimatePenguin the CPPS and explain it to me. Go to Default and meet me at the Town. I am Madman31502, my old username. ~The Lord of the Rings Seahorseruler I thought this guy quit. Was he re-promoted to admin because he is active again? If he doesn't visit here, I believe he shouldn't be an admin anymore. I think that you guys forgot to demote him after he left the wiki. ~ Vandal Hey Penguin-Pal a vandal has been done by : http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.126.214.241 at Treasure Book page he deleted Series 19 , well i undo what he did . Make sure to give him warning ;) . -- Arsenal55702 - the Pakistani Legend (My Talk!) (My Blogs ! 07:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism *Hi, Penguin-Pal. *This spammed a page yesterday and spammed another page today. --User:Llove Kuwait (My Talk!) (My Blogs!) 09:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Questions Hi P-P, Sorry to bother you again but I have 3 things to ask! 1. Can you unlock the rsnail, Gizmo, Screenhog and Happy77 pages because you may have noticed I have added the Player Card template to some of the moderators. and would like to add them to the page. (BTW, click here to see yours! If you want it in a box use this: 2. Can we meet on CP at some point so that you can take some screenshots of my penguin and upload them to the wiki? 3. I think we need a page for the Snow Dojo because you can see here that there will be one!!! Ban It wasn't me who typed in the G word and the F word, can you please unban me? Meetup Hi P-P, Can you go online now? Server: Sleet Room: Dock Let me warn you that I'm Ultimate Safe Chat. RE: RE: Meetup Why not?? CP When will you be able to come on? Signature Hi P-Pal can you make this signature -- Arsenal55702 - The Pakistani Legend (talk) (Blogs) ( ) ( ) . Into a template . not with spaces but can u do it like that ? . Thanks !! -- Arsenal55702 - The Pakistani Legend (talk) (Blogs) ( ) ( ) 10:43 February 5 (UTC) RE:RE:Signature Yes it's ok :) February 5 10:50 Hello Hello, Can you be active in chat please? Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 18:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism. Here's the latest vandal. 24.150.58.186 '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC)' Vandalism Hi P-Pal there has been a vandal by http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:86.128.97.158 on the page Hollywood Party Make sure to ban/block/or give him warning . This has been told to me by Rockor King February 6th 2013 10:42 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please vote in this page, for the promotion of Cp kid to patroller. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 05:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the code it works now :D 12:55 February 7 2013 (UTC) About out YouTube channel Hi P-P Well, I'd like to give some suggestions for our YT channel, Cpwiki1. First, I know that you cannot do everything by yourself. I'm thinking of re-opening the CPW Studios! So, here are the suggestions. - *A Welcome video (like the one cp had) *A video about our blogs, forums and chat. *Glitches, bugs, tricks and help videos. *Something which captures YT's attention. (Like a CPMV or a CP Movie.) So, that's it, and if you agree, the studious can be re-opened and you can ask help from users here too! Thanks - Party Pages Hi P-P, We need a page for the Puffle Party 2013 and the April Fools Day Party 2013. They are both confirmed as you can see on the upcoming updates section of this website They were confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. Wiki wordmark vote I think it is about time to start voting for the Hollywood Party themed wordmark! Could you start it? Fatewate Cusser Hi Penguin-Pal Fatewate has cussed on chat 2 times , and has said on his userpage the b word (female dog word) . Here are some pictures . Fatetheawatecussesinchat.png|No need to explain :P Fatetheawatecussesinchat1.png|Hopeless ... Fatethewatesuserpage.png|AAAND here's the userpage February 7 2013 22:34 (UTC) Fatewate Block him, he is 9 (almost 10) ~ hghg hey P-P. i was not the "Fatewate Cusser" and stuff. Some sick guy hacked my account. If i do anything bad, it is him. ok? --Angrybird444 (talk) 23:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) oh woops i logged in as angry bird444. i=to prove its fate, ill send another message. I got hacked. hey P-P. i was not the "Fatewate Cusser" and stuff. Some sick guy hacked my account. If i do anything bad, it is him. ok? --Fatewate 23:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Party Pages and something else... Hi again P-P, On this page of Club Penguin Memories Trainman shows a list of all the things in the magazine and it has a lot to do with puffles - the rainbow puffle, puffle surprises and even that PH is coming to the island! Surely this shows there will be a Puffle Party 2013? Another thing, is there any way to show my edit count because if I and put in 81.101.202.233 it doesn't come up with anything! Is there a way? Fatewate is 10 ban his ass. Re: Something you might find interesting.. Hey, Penguin-Pal. That's interesting! I didn't know about it before, so thanks for telling me. The next time I have a need for it, I will be sure to use it. It will be much quicker than saving the SWF and extracting the icons/sprites. :) Thank you for your help. -- 04:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi there, This user spammed a page. --Llove Kuwait (talk) 09:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi can you go on the chat i need your help Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello sdg needs you in chat. Come to Chat Hi P-P Please come on chat. Sdg needs you. Thanks- Re:File:Add_Image_icon.svg Thank you, i agree, it looks like the GNOME image icon set. I like working in that modern and fresh style, i simply love the gloss they do on all their icons :D ; I should make some more icons like these, if needed. --RockoRocks (talk) 21:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) CM May I be cm?